


The Next Best Thing to Playing and Winning

by badgerling



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bottom!Jack, M/M, top!Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerling/pseuds/badgerling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's fish in Jack's pond, he's taking a job in Washington, and everything else is going pear-shaped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Best Thing to Playing and Winning

**Author's Note:**

> MGM owns them, I only dabble with them.
> 
> Special thanks to my betas, all other mistakes in this work are all on me.
> 
> For the jackslashdaniel ficathon with the prompt:
> 
> **prompt**  
>  Two (2) Requirements:  
>  1\. NC-17 with bottom!Jack  
>  2\. A secret revealed  
>  Optional Request: post-series  
>  Restriction #1: no AMTDI  
>  Restriction #2: no character bashing

Jack knew there was something...off the second he woke up. Middle of the night, and Jack was a very sound sleeper. Always had been, probably always would be. Unless something was out of place. It could have been something as small as a twig breaking in the forest, or something as big as gunfire, and Jack would know it, wake up, and be ready for whatever was about to kill them all.

The problem was that there was no obvious cause for alarm. No gun fire, no one moving around inside or outside the cabin. He tossed the blankets off his body, reaching the gun he kept stashed in his nightstand. Paranoid, yes, but at least he'd stopped sleeping with it under his pillow. That was progress. He moved as quietly as possible to the door, opening it slowly and peeking his head out. Nothing. No one was moving.

He could hear the creak of ancient bed springs in the guest room as Carter moved in her sleep. He could even hear the low rumble of Teal'c breathing. Not quite snoring, at least not that anyone would say to his face, but definite noise, and that was what stopped Jack's progress down the hall.

Daniel.

He couldn't hear Daniel.

That made him move faster down the hall, still quiet, hurrying to the living room, halfway expecting to see a giant glowing floating _thing_ where Daniel should be, but there was only Teal'c on the floor and the bunched-up blankets on the couch, Daniel's jacket and shoes on the floor by the chair. Jack narrowed his eyes, looking out the large back windows of the cabin, searching for either some sign of his friend or some sign of what had happened.

Jack didn't relax until he saw Daniel's form, dark, illuminated by only the half-moon in the sky, but alone, standing, and not obviously missing any limbs. Jack thought about just leaving him to it, but he stopped at the window, staring out at Daniel staring at the pond. Before he'd even really thought about it, Jack was out the front door and around the edge of the cabin, stopping only long enough to leave the gun on the kitchen counter. He paused at the end of the dock, staring at Daniel's back for a moment.

"You know. There _are_ actually better times to brood, Daniel," Jack said, taking a few steps out onto the dock. He didn't really want to disturb Daniel. He did look weirdly peaceful if pensive out there. When Daniel turned his head to look at Jack over his shoulder, Jack could tell he was smiling. Faintly, but it was there, and Jack took that as an invitation to move the rest of the way forward. He leaned against one of the posts, crossing his arms over his chest and waiting for Daniel to say something.

He didn't, and Jack could still barely see that smile on Daniel's face. A smile that had turned into a smirk as he looked at Jack and mirrored his posture. Jack narrowed his eyes, fully prepared to just sit there until Daniel gave in, but when the other man actually lifted his chin and looked _defiant_ (and obnoxious and contrary), Jack sighed and dropped his hands to his side.

"Is something wrong?" Jack didn't think anyone could have been that offensive, not even with fishing and beer, but then there was no other reason for Daniel to be standing on the dock, alone, in the middle of the night, staring out into nothing.

Daniel tilted his head slightly before he let out a soft laugh. "Uh, no. Not really, no." He bit his lower lip, turning to look away from Jack and back at the pond. "There's fish in your pond, Jack." He waited for Daniel to say something else, something more, to explain what the hell he meant, but when he stopped there, it was Jack's turn to be confused.

"...yes?" Honestly, everyone was far too obsessed with the fact that his pond had fish in it.

"The tape said there weren't any...," Daniel said, speaking slowly, like he was trying to coax the understanding out of Jack. Who only shrugged, and that got a sigh from Daniel, who rubbed the bridge of his nose before looking back to him. "Don't you...wonder what else might have changed?"

"Daniel. Do you actually, really want to travel back in time in order to fix the fact that my pond has fish when it shouldn't? Seriously?" Jack tried to keep the sarcasm out of his voice, he really did, but it didn't work, not completely.

"Yes, Jack. Let's waste billions of dollars," Daniel said, and Jack could hear the roll of his eyes in his voice. "There's other things that could be different, you know."

"Thinking about that gives me a headache, Daniel." Not really, but it would if Daniel started going on about all of the infinite possibilities. Jack had never enjoyed that part of the job, mostly because it usually ended with someone dying, nearly dying, or being horribly injured in an alien invasion.

"It's just curious. That's all," Daniel said, sounding almost apologetic. Almost, but not quite. Jack narrowed his eyes, but Daniel just smiled again, turning back to the pond. They fell into silence then, a more comfortable one than the one before. Daniel kept his eyes on the pond, only blinking occasionally when one of the fish who weren't supposed to exist jumped out of the water, and Jack kept his eyes on Daniel.

It had been years since he'd really sat and watched Daniel. Years since he really looked at him, and that was the moment when his breath caught and he had to cough slightly. Had to clear his throat because he had only just realized he hadn't looked at Daniel, _really_ looked at him, took the time to notice the deeper laugh lines around his eyes, faint flecks of gray in his hair, the muscles that would seem so out of place on the archaeologist he'd left on Abydos. He'd only just realized that he hadn't done that since...since Daniel had died.

Since Jack sat at his bed side and watched him die.

When he looked back at Daniel, he was looking back at him in concern. Jack waved that away, though, focusing on the pond, refusing to stare at Daniel while Daniel was staring at him. There was an itch between his shoulder blades that told him Daniel was still watching him, and Jack could just imagine it was with confusion and concern, a notion that was proven right when Daniel said, "Jack?" as he reached out a hand and touched Jack's shoulders.

"I'm accepting the position in Washington," Jack said. Which wasn't, actually, what he'd been meaning to say. He hadn't told anyone about that, and he knew he probably should. Definitely should, so no one was surprised when Jack was gone and someone else was in his office. He coughed again, resisting the urge to turn and looked at Daniel. "I leave in a month."

"Jack...." He knew that if he let Daniel get started, that would be it. They'd be out there having another argument, and honestly, Jack had had this fight with himself before. The papers were signed. So he held up a hand to try and silence any argument.

"There's no reason for me to stay, Daniel." Simple as that.

"There's always a reason to stay, Jack. The team...."

"...isn't going to be a team much longer," Jack finished before holding up three fingers to tick them off one by one. "Carter's put in a request to transfer to Area 51. Research. I think she lost the stomach for this after Jacob...you know. Teal'c's going to Dakara. Politics. Someone has to save the entire Jaffa people," Jack made a face as he said that before he pointed that last finger at Daniel. "And you...we've got contact with Atlantis again. There's another group of scientist heading out there, and I'm running out of excuses to keep you here."

"'Excuses to keep me here?' Is that what that was? I just assumed you were being petulant," Daniel said, still obviously a little in shock from what Jack had said, and he finally pulled his hand away from Jack's shoulder. The sudden lack of that point of contact made Jack shiver, just slightly.

"Petulantly concerned for your safety," Jack offered, attempting a smile in Daniel's direction, before it died on his face and he found himself staring at Daniel again. "You do have a habit of dying, Daniel."

"Only twice," he corrected easily, before he stopped and thought about it for a second, "Only twice for real."

"Twice too many, Daniel, you know that." Jack shook his head, rubbing a hand over his face. They had talked about this before, back when Jack was still willing to talk about Daniel dying, back before anyone had stopped bringing it up. Daniel had seemed to understand that then, but then he'd died once more since that conversation so obviously the talk didn't stick. "I'm granting your greatest wish, Daniel. You get to go to Atlantis. That should make you happy."

"Happy? I'm losing my best friend in exchange, that's not _happy_ , Jack," Daniel said, looking from the pond to Jack and back again. "You were the only thing that's kept me sane. When I didn't remember anything, I held onto the certainty you had that eventually I'd remember. When things got bad, you were always a rock..." Daniel trailed off with a shrug. Jack watched him again, watched the way the moonlight caught the shape of his face, the way he managed to look pensive and angry all at once.

Jack could almost call it beautiful. If he let himself think like that. Which he didn't, not anymore, not since three years ago when everything went pear-shaped and everything started to hurt. He bit down hard on the inside of his cheek to keep from saying the one thing that always sprang to mind whenever anyone mentioned Daniel's lost memories. It was late, though, he was tired. Still half asleep, or that's what he'd say later. Much later.

"Are you sure you remember everything?" Jack tried to keep his face blank, but when Daniel turned to look at him, Jack had to look away, staring back at the dark cabin this time.

"What?" He didn't need to be looking at Daniel to hear the confusion in his voice.

"Are you absolutely sure you got all of your memories back? I mean, maybe you're missing something, how are you going to know?" Jack should just let it lie there, just walk away, go back to sleep, have this conversation in the morning. He took the chance and looked at Daniel, meeting his friend’s eyes in the moonlight.

"What are you talking about? What...." Daniel trailed off as he focused on the dock, obviously searching his memories, but when nothing seemed to come up, he looked back at Jack. "Did I forget something important."

"That depends entirely on your definition of the word," Jack said as he stood up completely. "Forget I said anything."

Jack had almost reached the end of the dock before Daniel spoke, saying, "Fuck you, Jack, you don't get to say things like that and walk away. Tell me." Jack stopped, his back ram-rod straight before he turned back at Daniel.

His voice was quiet when he said, "You and me. We had a thing." He shrugged. "Ish."

Daniel blinked at him, taking a couple of steps forward. " _Ish_? What does that mean?"

Jack gritted his teeth and shook his head. "It means you died, and that kind of puts a crimp on any romantic getaways." Jack wanted to say more. Wanted to talk about their first kiss. Wanted to say something about the pain of watching Daniel die, of watching him slip away, of wanting to beg him to stay. But he bit the inside of his mouth hard enough to draw blood just to stop himself from saying more.

"Oh," Daniel said, and Jack waited. Waited for Daniel to say more, but nothing came, and Jack felt his stomach and heart sink. He hadn't really expected more, but he'd hoped for it. Hoped Daniel would suddenly remember everything. Maybe he did. Maybe he always had.

"Right. Whatever. I'm going back to bed," he said as he took the last few steps off the dock. "You go back to your...whatever you were doing out here." Jack didn't even look back as he walked toward the cabin again, but Daniel didn't call him back so obviously, he'd made the right choice. He tried to stay as quiet as possible as he walked back to his room, closing the door with a final sounding 'click'. He rested his head against the door for a moment before slamming his fist against the door once, just to try and relieve some of the frustration.

At himself. At Daniel. At Oma for taking his memories in the first place. At the whole entire world.

He was still trying to dissect Daniel's reaction. The silence wasn't good, but neither was the look on his face either. Not that Jack could really see it, but it could have been shock. It could have just as easily been disgust. Yeah. Disgust was probably more like it, all things considered, considering how angry Daniel was at him, and how angry Jack was at himself now. There had been no reason to say what he did, no sense in bringing up things better left dead and buried. No sense in ruining a friendship.

Jack knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep, not after all of that. Not after the disgusted look on Daniel's face when he'd told him what he'd forgotten. Shame was not a feeling that Jack experienced all the time, but somehow, the few times he did feel it, Daniel was involved. He rolled over onto his back, pressing the heels of his palms against his eyes as he tried to will away the headache that was starting to form right behind his eyes.

"Dammit," he muttered in the darkness of his room. It was nowhere near close to dawn. Getting up now and trying to do anything to get his mind off of Daniel and that disgusted look would only wake everyone else up, and Jack wasn't really in the mood for people. He kept his hands covering his eyes, halfway hoping that he could will himself to go to sleep if he didn't let his eyes open. He tried to relax, tried to think about anything else, but mostly he just kept replaying it over and over again.

He tensed suddenly when he heard the door open, and he groped blindly for the handgun he placed back on the nightstand. The room wasn't that big, though, and two seconds between hearing the door click shut and actually putting his hand on the gun, he felt someone grab his wrist. Gently, but insistent. Hands too small to be Teal'c, too big to be Carter's, and there was no way anyone else could actually make it into the cabin without waking his team up.

"Daniel," he said, keeping his voice a whisper because the walls weren't that thick, and he opened his eyes to find Daniel to be only a faint dark shape. Daniel didn't say anything as he let got of Jack's wrist and sat down on the edge of the bed, and Jack could tell he was watching him in the dim light from the window.

"Did you...I mean, seriously, Jack, you spring that on me and then you walk away," Daniel said, his voice also a whisper, and Jack rolled his eyes at Daniel's words, which got him a smack on his leg. "Stop rolling your eyes." There was no way for Daniel to really know that, but then Daniel knew Jack well enough to know how he'd reacted.

"There's not really anything to talk about, is there, Daniel?" Jack said, his words coming out sharper than he intended, and he looked away from Daniel as the other man flinched. He sighed, rubbing his hands over his eyes again as he sat up, pressing his back against the headboard. "Your feelings on the matter were very clear."

"It was dark, Jack. How do you know what my feelings were when you couldn't even see _me_?" Jack just shook his head, gesturing vaguely at Daniel.

"Rendering you speechless is rarely a good thing, Daniel. It usually means you're trying to spare my feelings. Or coming up with ways to tell me I'm an idiot. Sometimes both," Jack said as he finally looked over at Daniel. He finally sighed and reached over, turning the bedside light on so they could both see each other. Once again, it hit Jack how much Daniel had changed. In a good way, yes, but it was still a change. "Hey, look, let's not worry about it. I'll be gone in a month and it won't be an issue."

"Won't be an _issue_? My best friend tells me we had a thing that I don't _remember_ , and that's not supposed to be an _issue_?" Daniel's voice got louder at the end of that sentence, and Jack had to lean forward and place his hand gently over Daniel's mouth. Daniel's eyes narrowed behind his glasses, and he pulled back. When he spoke again, his voice was quieter, still not quite a whisper but close, "It will always be an issue, Jack, no matter where we are."

"Well, I'm sorry that I've ruined your weekend. You're welcome to leave," Jack said, because Daniel's words only confirmed what Jack already knew. The secret he'd kept for almost four years wasn't good and Daniel wasn't interested, if he ever had been.

"What are you...?" Daniel's eyes were still narrowed, but out of confusion now, not anger. "Oh, you stupid, stubborn, son of a..." He didn't finish that sentence either as he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Jack's.

Which was not what Jack was expecting at all, and for the first few moments of that kiss, Jack didn't move. He stayed completely still, mostly out of shock, right up until Daniel started pulling away. That was when Jack moved, reaching up and sliding his fingers into Daniel's hair to pull him back into the kiss.

Harder this time. Deeper. Hungrier even, as he opened his mouth and tried to press as close to Daniel as possible. Daniel moved more onto the bed, crawling forward until he was straddling Jack's legs and basically sitting in Jack's lap. Jack couldn't help wrapping his arm around Daniel's waist, lifting him up and pulling him even closer as Daniel's hands moved up to cup Jack's face. His teeth caught Daniel's lower lip, tugging on it gently, biting a little harder than he really intended too.

That caused Daniel to shiver and groan into Jack's mouth before he pulled back. Jack made a disappointed sound at that, which only made Daniel laugh, low in his throat, the sound actually vibrating through Jack's body as he moved both of his hands down to Daniel's hips. He pulled Daniel closer until not even air got between them. Daniel moaned softly, looking Jack squarely in the eyes before moving back enough that he could pull his glasses off and set them on the nightstand.

Daniel moved closer again, actually pressing his hips down against Jack's as he said, "Stop deciding what my feelings are, Jack." Jack licked his lips, groaning a little at the taste of Daniel that was still there.

"You're a hard read, Daniel," Jack said, tightening his hands at Daniel's hips just before he rolled them over, pressing Daniel down against the bed. He moved until his leg was between Daniel's, rubbing his thigh against Daniel's growing erection. Daniel gasped at that, arching up into Jack, his hands coming up to cling to Jack's shoulders. Jack looked down at Daniel, really looked at him, searching his eyes almost, half afraid he really was going to see disgust there.

There was none, and he leaned in, kissing Daniel again. All teeth and tongue this time, and he couldn't help but moan as he pressed his body flush against Daniel's, hips rocking against Daniel's until Jack was pretty sure he was only going to see white behind his eyelids for the rest of his life. He couldn't breathe, not really, and his heart was pounding, and he was fairly certain he was going to have a heart attack or a stoke and it would all be Daniel Jackson's fault.

He broke the kiss, pressing his lips to Daniel's jaw as he slid his hands up Daniel's body, tangling his fingers in Daniel's hair and using that hold to pull his head back, baring more of his neck to his mouth, and Jack nipped at the skin there. Daniel curled his leg up to cup Jack's hip as he arched his body up and into Jack's body. Jack wound an arm down, under Daniel's body, placing a hand on the small of Daniel's back to lift him up more.

He slid that hand up under Daniel's shirt, touching real skin for the first time in a long time, and he groan against Daniel's skin as he pulled back, meeting his friend's eyes as he pulled the shirt off over Daniel's head. He looked down Daniel's body, smiling a little as let his eyes linger on every part of Daniel that he could see. He ducked his head, kissing the spot where the appendectomy scar should be but wasn't anymore.

"Guess I'm destined never to see that scar," he said, the words said right against Daniel's skin as Daniel made a soft sound and shivered at the feeling.

"Benefits of dying and coming back. No scars," Daniel replied, a smile growing on his face as he looked down his body at Jack. For his part, Jack just made a playfully disgusted sound at that as he moved his body further back. Daniel's hands moved from Jack's shoulders up to his hair as Jack moved his mouth down the line of Daniel's hips to the hem of his pants. He flicked his eyes up to meet Daniel's before ducking his head again and placing an open mouthed kiss against the bulge in Daniel's pants.

That got a shout as Daniel's hand moved up to Jack's hair, tangling and twisting hard enough for Jack to lift himself up suddenly and look at Daniel. They were both breathing too hard to really speak, but Jack tilted his head at Daniel, trying to be questioning without really having to concentrate on speaking. Daniel made a sound deep in his throat before moving, using the leverage his position gave him to flip them over again.

Daniel was on his knees, straddling one of Jack's legs, and Jack bent that knee, arching up, pressing into Daniel, desperate just for a little contact. Daniel's eyes fluttered at that, biting his lips as he let his body rock against the hard pressure of Jack's thigh. He took several hard and heavy breaths before he looked down at Jack again.

"I'm not...passive, Jack," he said, lifting his eyebrows as his hands moved down Jack's stomach, bunching in the fabric of his wifebeater and tugging it up and over Jack's head before he continued, "I never have been, you _know_ that." Which was true. Daniel, always the one arguing with Jack, refusing to follow orders, doing whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, damn the consequences. Daniel lifted his eyebrows down at Jack as his hands moved lower, fingers moving along Jack's chest, never losing that skin to skin contact, and making Jack squirm against the bed.

"I also remember how impatient you get," Jack said, once he'd managed to catch his breath, and Daniel just rolled his eyes. When Jack lifted a hand to give Daniel the same sort of smack he had given Jack, but Daniel caught his wrist and pinned it to the bed with a stern look.

"Bastard," Daniel said, though he was smiling, just slightly, enough to show he was only teasing as he let go of Jack's wrist and focused on getting Jack's pants unbuttoned.

"Brat," Jack replied, lifting his hips, which served to both get his pants down over his hips and press his body closer to Daniel's. Daniel just grinned at that word before leaning down and kissing him again as he let his thigh press against Jack's cock, putting just enough pressure and friction that Jack saw stars and had to break the kiss with a rough, "Shit!" He pressed his head back against the bed, his breath coming out in hard pants as Daniel kept up that pressure.

Daniel braced both of his hands on either side of Jack's head, and kissed a line down Jack's throat to his shoulder. Jack moved his hands to Daniel's hips again, using that to hold Daniel's groin against his thigh as he arched up, pushing against him, trying to apply the same amount of friction that Daniel was giving him. Daniel just had a better position, something he obviously knew, judging from the laugh he got in return.

"Fuck you, Doctor Jackson," Jack said, angling his head to mutter than right against Daniel's ear. That earned him another laugh as Daniel moved his hips back, taking away that delightful friction.

"Not tonight, General," Daniel said with a challenge in his voice, never moving his mouth from Jack's skin. The warm breath against his skin made him arch into Daniel again. Jack huffed a little, moving his hands along the skin of Daniel's hips to the front of his pants, tugging them open, none too gently. That got a grin from Daniel, and Jack couldn't help but press a kiss to Daniel's ear as he reached his hand inside Daniel's pants, wrapping his fingers around Daniel's dick.

Daniel's breath caught, and his body bowed as he thrust into Jack's hand, only a couple of times, and out of the corner of his eyes, Jack saw Daniel's fingers grip the bed hard enough for his knuckles to turn white. It was Jack's turn to laugh, right against Daniel's ear, which only made him shiver and thrust into Jack's hand once more before taking one of his hands away from the bed and grabbing Jack's wrist again.

He lifted his head, giving Jack a little bit of a look before moving back and releasing Jack's hand so that he could pull back to remove his pants and underwear the rest of the way off. Jack licked his lips at the sight, taking in the long lines of Daniel's body, and just the sight made his own breath catch and his mouth go dry. When his eyes finally met Daniel's, his friend was giving him a faintly quizzical look, and all Jack did was hold his hand out for Daniel.

Daniel reached out, taking Jack's hand and crawling back between his legs. He placed his hands on either side of Jack's head again, lifting his body up slightly, just enough to he could look down at Jack and between their bodies, and Jack followed Daniel's line of sight. He leaned forward and kissed Daniel's shoulder as he pressed his shoulders back against the bed and braced his feet so he could lift his hips. He looked back at Daniel's face, leaning in to kiss Daniel again, always forgetting how much he loved the taste until he had Daniel's mouth against his again.

He broke the kiss as he looped his fingers in the elastic of his boxers and tugged them down, and after a little maneuvering, and an infuriatingly amused expression on Daniel's face since he refused to move out of Jack's way much at all. Eventually he was naked, though, and he placed his hand at the small of Daniel's back and pulled him down flush against his body.

"Finally," he muttered against Daniel's mouth just before kissing him again. This wasn't something that he had let himself think about, not since Daniel died, not since he lost him and got him back and lost him again. It had hurt too much, it was always easier to build walls and distance. Safer that way, for everyone.

Daniel smiled into the kiss as one of his hands moved down between them, and for the third time that night, Jack saw stars as he felt his cock pressed against Daniel's as he wrapped his hand around both of them. Jack broke the kiss, his mouth falling slack as he buried his head against Daniel's neck. He felt Daniel's other hand come up, cupping the back of Jack's head and tangling in his hair again.

Like he needed something to hold onto as he began to stroke them both, his hand tight and hot, and Jack had no hope of helping himself as he thrust against Daniel's dick and his hand. It wasn't enough, though, and Jack was pretty sure they both knew that. He kissed Daniel's neck, pulling his head back to kiss Daniel's jaw, then up to the corner of his mouth.

"Daniel." He kissed him between each word, having to say Daniel's name several times, just because he couldn't help it, as he fought to keep his voice low and quiet. "I want." Everything, really, but he couldn't put that into words, had no hope of ever being able to vocalize that. Begging was also something he wasn't used to, but once again, it always seemed to be around Daniel that the urge arose.

Daniel pulled back, suddenly stopped his hand, and met Jack's eyes. He kissed him again, lightly, before he pulled back. He shifted his hips back, getting completely between Jack's legs. Daniel lifted his eyebrows slightly before he asked, softly, "Are you really going to be okay with this?" It took a second of hard thinking to realize that Daniel wasn't just talking about having sex with a guy or with his best friend. Daniel was asking if Jack cared that he was about to get fucked. Jack actually snorted when it hit him.

At Daniel confused look, Jack leaned up and kissed him. "It's not exactly something I've thought about, but it's you, Daniel. I want you." On some level, Jack thought it should bother him, thought that he had never done it and he was far too old for new experiences, that he was set in his ways, but punctuating his words was the fact that his cock throbbed in Daniel's hand. Daniel met his eyes, searching them, and he seemed to find what he was looking for as Jack spread his legs a little wider.

Daniel smiled a little down at him before looking up at the nightstand, and he had to take his hand off their cocks to reach for the drawer. Daniel shifted up, his body rubbing against Jack's again, and Jack let his eyes flutter shut as his hands came down to Daniel's hips. His eyes flicked up when Daniel finally pulled his hand out of the drawer, holding a tube of lube. Jack laughed a little as Daniel moved from between Jack's legs, and moved Jack onto his side before taking a spot behind him.

Jack looked back at him, taking a deep breath as he watched Daniel, just keeping his eyes on his face as he heard rather than saw the lube being squeezed out of the tube and onto Daniel's fingers. He swallowed slightly, turning his head to rest it against the pillow as he moved his leg slightly, just to give Daniel more room. Daniel's arm came around his waist, the flat of his hand pressing against Jack's stomach. He swallowed slightly as he felt something hard and wet press against his ass, rubbing slowly against his entrance.

Too small to be Daniel's dick, so obviously a finger, and Jack swallowed a little as he felt just the tip being pressed in. He had expected pain, but not like this. It was like he couldn't breathe but not in the good way that came from kissing Daniel. He was panting, and he felt Daniel's arm tighten around him. He kept his finger right where it was, and Jack was grateful for that. He wasn't sure about more.

"Breathe, Jack," Daniel said, his voice soft, and any other time, Jack would have wondered how Daniel knew so much, but right then, Jack was grateful for it. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, and hating the way his breath shook. He repeated the process two more times before he nodded slightly. He had had pain before, this was nothing compared to that, and it was Daniel. That automatically made it better.

He gasped and squirmed as Daniel pushed his finger deeper, drawing it out slowly, then pushing it in a little faster. Jack was back to seeing stars as the pain faded into the background. Now he was focused on Daniel and the heat of him and the feeling of his finger as he crooked it up and hit a spot that made Jack shout. Which got a laugh from Daniel and his other hand pressed against Jack's mouth.

It wasn't like Jack was going to be able to shout again, though, as Daniel kept working that spot, rubbing the pad of his finger against it slowly, teasingly, and his hand fell away from Jack's mouth and wrapped around his cock. He stroked him a couple of time before Jack came to his senses enough to grab Daniel's wrist this time.

"No. Not...not yet," he said, having to take deep breaths between each word just to actually form that short sentence. He felt Daniel nod as he pressed a kiss to Jack's shoulder and returned his hand to Jack's stomach. Jack made a soft sound of protest as Daniel pulled his finger out, but that didn't last long as he felt Daniel push two fingers deep into Jack.

The pain was back, but Daniel pressed deeper again and the pain faded back, and Jack was back to not being able to breathe in a good way. He thrust tentatively back against Daniel's hand, and Daniel pushed a little deeper as a result, pulling his fingers back then pushing back in, making sure to hit that spot each time. Jack's fingers tangled in the sheets of the bed, his other hand moving back to Daniel's hip, using that hold to pull him closer, wanting Daniel as close as possible, as deep as possible.

"Daniel," he said. Hating the note of pleading in that word, but still trying to make it an order. He could just imagine the raised eyebrow he got from the man with two fingers currently buried in his ass. Jack didn't look, though, he just pressed his face against the pillow as Daniel slowly drew his fingers out. Jack didn't need to beg. Daniel just knew. Daniel always knew what Jack was thinking, even if he didn't always understand it.

Jack's fingers tightened in the sheets as he heard the lube being spread again. Probably over Daniel's hand. He heard Daniel spread the lube over his cock, and he swallowed slightly, moving his leg a little more as he felt the head of Daniel's cock pressing against his entrance.

"Just. Remember to breathe, Jack," Daniel said, softly, not really an order, and Jack nodded slightly, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly as Daniel pushed the head inside. Slowly, and the pain came flooding back. More now, and the feeling made Jack gasp, arching his body and head back into Daniel. Daniel's hand moved up from Jack's stomach to his neck, urging his head back against his shoulder. "Fuck," he heard Daniel say against his ear, "You. This..." And all Jack could do was nod slightly as Daniel began to push the rest of the way inside.

Slowly, thankfully. Jack wasn't sure he could handle more than that right then. He swallowed hard, trying to breathe, trying to concentrate on that and not the pain. Trying to focus on Daniel again, on the warmth and the hand on the flat of his stomach, on the line of contact between their bodies, and he was so focused on concentrating on that that when the head of Daniel's cock brushed against that spot, Jack's vision went white for a moment.

He was back to panting for air, back to trying to get Daniel as deep as possible, just to be that much closer to the man. Daniel's hand moved down from Jack's stomach to his cock, wrapping around him tight. He paused there, like he was half expecting Jack to stop him again, but Jack just swallowed and thrust into Daniel's hand to give him permission. Daniel pressed another kiss against the back of Jack's neck before starting a rhythm, almost steady, of thrusting and stroking, using the force of his hips to push Jack forward into his hand.

Jack had no hope of thinking or breathing or keeping his heart under control at this point. He closed his eyes, turning his head so that he could muffle the groans, moans, and shouts that each thrust in, each thrust into Daniel's hand, tore from his throat. He dug his fingers into Daniel's hip, hard enough to know that he might leave little bruises, but it didn't matter. All it seemed to do was urge Daniel on as his thrusts became harder, as his hand tightened around Jack, as Jack heard Daniel saying his name, over and over again, softer at first, but getting louder.

Right up under Daniel pressed his mouth against Jack's shoulder to muffle his own sounds. His hand never stopped, up and down, sending spikes of pleasure through his body enough to make him forget about any lingering pain, pleasure that was connected to Daniel's hand and to the cock buried inside him, and Jack knew he was getting closer to the edge. The warm feeling grew, hotter and faster, from his groin and ass to his heart and back down.

Daniel thrust hard into him again, forcing Jack into the tightness of his hand, and Jack came, hard and messy all over the sheet as he pressed his other hand over his mouth just to keep himself from shouting. His vision greyed at the edges, bright flecks of light burst in front of his eyes, and he was pretty sure he was going to die, but at least he'd die happy.

He was still coming down from his orgasm when he felt Daniel thrust deep again, his hand coming to rest agains Jack's stomach again, warm and wet with come, and he bit, hard, into the skin of Jack's shoulder as he came, spilling into Jack with a few short thrusts.

Jack wasn't really sure how long they were like that, Daniel buried inside him as he curled against Jack's back, wasn't sure how long it took for his breathing to go back to normal, for his heart to calm down, and for awhile, he wasn't sure it ever would. Eventually, though, Daniel pulled away, slowly, and Jack groaned at the suddenly lack of warmth. He had gotten used to it. Far too used to it.

He rolled onto his other side to face Daniel, reaching out and pulling him into his arms again, curling up around Daniel this time, and he felt Daniel laugh against his chest. He made a questioning noise in his throat at that, suddenly not have the energy to really speak.

"Shower, Jack," Daniel said against his chest, but even he sounded exhausted, like the fact that it was almost four in the morning had finally caught up to him.

"Later, Danny," Jack replied, leaning down and kissing his shoulder as he tightened his arms. He wasn't sure he'd be able to sleep. Wasn't sure he wanted to, but his eyes were heavy, and Daniel was warm in his arms, and as he listened to Daniel's breathing even out, Jack knew it was only a matter of time before he followed suit.

A knock at the door woke him up. Jack opened his eyes and immediately flinched at the sunlight. It had been hours, the sun was up, and it was clearly mid-morning. Jack pulled himself away from Daniel, who only made a grumpy noise and curled up under the blankets more. Jack wasn't entirely sure when they'd gotten under the blankets in the first place, but it didn't matter as he rubbed his eyes and grabbed his bathrobe before making it to the door. He tied his robe shut just as he pulled the door open to find Carter standing there trying to suppress a smile.

"Carter," he greeted, rubbing his eyes again. He situated himself between Carter's line of sight and the rest of the room, just in case any part of Daniel was poking out of the blankets. "It's early. Someone had better be bleeding," Jack said, trying to stifle a yawn.

"I thought early mornings were the best time for fishing. Sir." She was back to trying to hide a grin, and Jack narrowed his eyes at her, making a vague gesture for her to get to the point. "Teal'c and I have decided to go ahead and go back to base. I've got paperwork, and Teal'c's got packing. You know how it is." She tried to sound apologetic, but Jack could see the relief in her eyes. Jack played up his disappointed reaction.

"And I was just going to introduce everyone to the joys of night fishing!" He smiled, though, nodding a little and gesturing at the door. "Be careful."

"Always, sir," Carter said with a smile before turning to head down the hallway. She stopped before she got too far, and she was back to trying not to smile, which only made Jack look at her warily. "Have you seen Daniel? He wasn't on the couch this morning...."

Jack blinked and fought the urge to look back over his shoulder before he managed to shrug. "Probably went into town for 'civilized' coffee," he said, even making the sarcastic air quotes around 'civilized', and Carter nodded in understanding, giving Jack a bit of a look, even though Jack could see she was trying not to laugh. "And stop looking at me like that, Carter."

"Of course, sir," she said, but she was laughing when she said it, and Jack could see her shoulders shaking as she headed down the hall. Jack just made a disgusted sound and stepped back into the room. He closed the door behind him before stripping the bathrobe off and crawling back under the covers with Daniel. He kissed the other man's forehead before settling down, preparing to get a couple more hours of sleep.

"We should probably head back, too," Daniel said, his words muffled against Jack's chest.

"We've got time," Jack said. He didn't really want to leave. Leaving meant dealing with the move, with Daniel's possible reassignment, with the fact that long distance relationships rarely worked even when they were in the same galaxy, and he had just gotten what he'd wanted to.

"Yes. A whole month," Daniel said, but he made no move to crawl out of Jack's arms. If anything, he curled closer, and Jack smoothed Daniel's hair back as he kissed his temple. "And then..."

"And then we get to have phone sex in thirty second data bursts from another galaxy," Jack said, trying to put false cheer into his voice.

"I don't have to go," Daniel said, but Jack knew how much Daniel wanted the Atlantis assignment, how much it was all of his life work. Jack didn't even have to say that as he tightened his arms and pulled Daniel closer. "It's only, what, couple of years until you retire? Not too long."

Jack smiled a little, curling closer to Daniel as he kissed him gently. "Or you could get tired of your city in the sea and come to Washington. We could be roommates. Abnormally close roommates." Daniel pulled back at that, smiling a little as he looked up at him. "Until then, we've got a month, and I have this list."

"A list?" Daniel looked both confused and wary, which actually was his usual expression around Jack.

"A list. Of things we need to do," he said that as he lifted his eyebrows, hoping Daniel got the point.

"Oh. A list," Daniel said, letting a smile grow on his face. A loving one, the kind that made Jack's heart pound and his breath catch, all in very good ways.

"You know, if you're game?" And Daniel answered him with another kiss.  



End file.
